Sadie
Sadie, labeled The Sweet Girl's Friend is a contestant competing on season three as part of Destroying Dragons but in Let's Have a World Tour!, swaps teams with Geoff and joins the Outstanding Olympians. She the returns in season four as part of TBA. Personality Sadie is most notable for being the Katie's best friend. They do everything together, even wear the same outfits (which Katie sews herself). Like Katie, Sadie is a sensitive, cheerful, and sweet-natured girl. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she (and Katie) will fawn over him endlessly. With her now competing alone, she has grown to not trust many people and to think logical about everything. She is now more villainous and will try everything in her power to get as far as possible. Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Let's Have a World Tour! Sadie happily jumps out of the plane arriving to Total Drama Roleplay Season 3. After a series of other contestants kept landing on Amy, she angrily tells them to stop receiving a thanks and a new friend in Amy. She thens goes into the confessional saying she will show her sweet side for her now implying that she made had changed. Amy, Brick, and Sadie compete in the first challenge and are placed on the same team but Sadie eventually swaps teams after offering to switch with Geoff due to constant whining. She then begins to insult Alejandro after she switches causing a conflict between the two. She also begins a conflict with Eva after Eva says a disdain comment towards Sadie. At the end of the elimination ceremony, she corrects Chris after he says the wrong amount of contestants left in the competition. The Great Chinese Race She is first seen excited to have landed in Egypt and then states that Eva is driving her crazy in the confessional. After landing in China, she goes in the confessional revealing to hate Chris McLean. During the challenge she manipulates Alejandro into helping her up the wall and then glares at Eva. When Alejandro reaches the top with her on his back, she forms an unusual attraction towards him, he then drops her and when Eva helps her up, she runs off calling her a loser. When she finally reaches Chris McLean, she asks him what is her team's item and after being told she begins searching. She is satisfied when her team places second again and begins to go scheme off screen to the losing team. Egyptian Torture She is seen stating that she is ready to begin the challenge. After seeing Courtney, she groans in anger and when Eva reminds her of her time on Total Drama Island, she angrily yells at her. She greets Amy and Brick and states that they haven't talked since Let's Have a World Tour!. Sadie is seen doing the challenge and earns multiple points for the team. She and her team cheer when they win a challenge and at the Underdog Unicorns third elimination ceremony, when Chris says they can eliminate someone from the team, she, Alejandro, Zoey vote off Staci resulting in Sadie's first elimination directly being caused by her. Korean Pop Quizzing Appearances Trivia *Being one of the two main antagonist of season three, Sadie had a direct or indirect role in the elimination of some contestants. **She directly eliminated Staci. *She is the only female contestant to swap teams. **She is also one of two to ever swap teams, with the other being Geoff. Gallery Overall= File:TDWTPromoPicturexD.png|Sadie in the season three promo. File:Bettersadie.png|Sadie in her clothing. File:Sadieswim.png|Sadie in her swimsuit. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 3= File:SadieArrives.png|Sadie arrives to Total Drama Roleplay Season 3. File:AlandSadieInteracting.png|Sadie insults Alejandro while he just smiles at her. File:AnnoySadEva.png|Sadie and Eva argue in economy class. File:AlejandroandSadieChina.png|Alejandro accepts Sadie's request. File:SadEva1.png|Eva and Sadie talk in the confessional about one another. File:AlejandroandSadieEgypt.png|Sadie gets angry when Alejandro says the incorrect answer. See Also Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Destroying Dragons Category:Outstanding Olympians